memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Teyla Emmagan (alternate reality)
For the Teyla Emmagan from the primary universe, see Teyla Emmagan. Teyla Emmagan is a female Athosian who is the leader of the Athosians from the planet Athos, and was one of the first to speak to the Atlantis expedition. She is an original member of the First Atlantis Reconnaissance Team. Due to experimentation on her ancestors by a rogue Wraith scientist, Teyla is one of a select few Athosians who can "sense" the aliens and utilize some of their telepathic abilities. Her unique skill set has made her a priceless asset to the expedition and a target of opportunity to its enemies, and she represents the very best her home galaxy has to offer. Biography Background information She is the daughter of Tagan and Torren Emmagan. She lost both of them by a young age. Teyla has a rare ability to sense the Wraith, due to one of her ancestors having Wraith DNA spliced into their genetic makeup. Since this was discovered, she has been able to make contact with Wraith minds on occasion, with varying degrees of success. Teyla's leadership qualities are very respected on Starbase Atlantis and she is often considered the unofficial third-in-command of Starbase Atlantis and has on occasion been left in charge when both the current leader of the expedition and Colonel John Sheppard are away. Relationships Atlantis expedition Teyla has a good friendship with all of the members of her team, John Sheppard and Typhuss James Halliwell in particular. When the expedition first made contact with her people, she didn't like Colonel Marshall Sumner very much but got along with Sheppard and Typhuss fine. The two became friends and she joined his team. Soon after Teyla and Typhuss became lovers after she developed romantic feelings for him. It developed into a full-blown romantic relationship a few weeks later and Teyla ended up pregnant by him although she was unaware of it until later. With Teyla having doubts because of her clan and of her having Wraith DNA and not entirely sure that Typhuss would accept her. But, Typhuss accepted her heritage making her understand that it didn't bother him in the slightest. Teyla trained Sheppard in Bantos fighting at his request. The two have a bond as both friends and warriors, and Teyla even named her son after him. With Ronon Dex she has a bond of friendship as well as that of two warriors. Also she and he have a bond as the two ‘aliens' of the team as they are not from Earth like everyone else. With Dr. Rodney McKay she has a bond of friendship although she grows frustrated with him at times. They have somewhat of a special bond however as he delivered her baby and he was technically the first one to hold her son. Although not an original member of the expedition, Teyla has earned a great deal of trust from the rest of the expedition, to the point that, unofficially, she is 4th in line of command of the starbase, after Sheppard and McKay. Both Dr. Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard have entrusted her with leadership of Starbase Atlantis as a whole when they were absent during their first return to Earth. John Sheppard Throughout their time together on the team they have always had a strong friendship. Especially when Teyla reavealed that having Torren was actually a result of a one night stand with Typhuss. Typhuss James Halliwell Teyla has a good friendship with all of the members of her team, John Sheppard and Typhuss James Halliwell in particular. When the expedition first made contact with her people, she didn't like Colonel Marshall Sumner very much but got along with Sheppard and Typhuss fine. The two became friends and she joined his team. Soon after Teyla and Typhuss became lovers after she developed romantic feelings for him. It developed into a full-blown romantic relationship a few weeks later and Teyla ended up pregnant by him although she was unaware of it until later. With Teyla having doubts because of her clan and of her having Wraith DNA and not entirely sure that Typhuss would accept her. But, Typhuss accepted her heritage making her understand that it didn't bother him in the slightest. Category:Athosians Category:Atlantis expedition members Category:Starbase Atlantis personnel Category:Alternate realities